Vera Shizuko
(Played by Valany) History Hidden in the foliage on the outskirts of the [[Kivath Jungle|'Kivath Jungle']], was a medium sized Kitsune village. This village had gone through many, many generations of Kitsune alike, having come with being able to deal with the harsh inhabitants that shared the forest with them. On this certain day, Kuthona 31st some years ago, a baby girl was born, but this wasn't just any normal baby Kitsune girl. No, this one was born with unpigmented hair and sky blue eyes, the signs of a future Oracle, who would help lead this village with their great powers. These were uncommon among Kitsunes, causing her to become somewhat of royalty around. Everyone looked up to her, waiting for her powers to manifest and grow, excited to see what would become of their new mystic..But some grew jealous and stayed hidden, planning in the shadows. Years past, no sign of her powers seeming to emerge, the excitement dying down within the village, maybe she was just a false prophet. She studied everyday, not wanting to displease her village, but no matter how hard she worked and attempted to so something, ''nothing changed. She made a few friends in the village, but most were too afraid, not wanting to upset her if she had ever gotten her powers. Her one friend, Kiato, was always by Vera's side, not afraid that this false clairvoyant would harm him in anyway. Kiato promised to protect Vera, for he believed she would eventually show her great powers. They grew up together, playing and teasing and exploring the great jungle, always curious. On the night of her 16th birthday, she had a celebratory party and dinner, hoping that this would be the day when she would gain her Oracle Powers and not be a failure to her village. A group of Kitsune had gone out into the deeper parts of the village, scavenging for food, Kiato being in that party. Now was the perfect time to kidnap the false seer. A group of Kitsune had gotten together, went into Osirian and traded her life for a stack of gold pieces. The party had been a big hit, lots of laughter and music and food were passed around, seeming to go on forever. Vera danced and helped play the folk music, playing with the kits, having the time of her life, but from the shadows she was being watched. Steadily through through the night, Vera slowly started to get dizzier and tired, having to retire sooner than the party had ended, almost passing out on her feet. She had gone to her caravan and resided there for the night, not even wondering why she was so tired all of a sudden. Someone had drugged her. The night before her life was changed, she only remembers blurs of what had happened. She had remembered going into her room, falling into her bed and quickly flying off as she dreamed about what it would be like out of this hot and humid jungle. She remembered hearing her door open, trying to get a look, but she had been too tired, figuring that it had just been Kiato coming to check on her. But it wasn't. The group of shifty Kitsune had come to take her to their buyer. They tied her up, covered her mouth and carried her out of the village as the rest slept from the eventful night. It wasn't a short trip, but they made sure to not jostle her too much as they took her to Osirian, dancing from shadow to shadow to remain hidden from who may see their dear Oracle or who may want to attack them. Upon arriving at Osirian, they took the back allies, the buyer having told them strict instructions as to where to bring her. They skittered through the streets, blending in as humans as whoever seemed to look their way. A few moments had passed and they finally approached this buyer's small abode, placing Vera on the group and waiting for the man to bring out the gold. Four guards stepped out from the house, standing in orderly fashion as their master came out. He tossed the bag of coins to their feet and they snatched it, sprinting off into the night, leaving Vera. Two guards picked her body with ease, taking her inside the home and down sets upon sets of stairs, leading to an underground prison. She awoke in a cell, the only things that had been in the room with her was a bed, toilet and fresh 'food', if it were to even be called that, on the floor next to her caged door. She was confused as where she was, remembering the last time she was in her bed. She tried to stand, but her feet and hands were cuffed in hard, metal bracelets which chimed every time she moved, her tails have been roped together, not being able to use them. She called out to the guard, hoping he would've told her how and why she was here, and he did. She had been sold into slavery, the cells she was in being only the holding dock for slaves to come and go. As a few months went on, she stayed in these cells. No one seemed to what a broken Kitsune who should've had her powers by now, so eventually the wealthy noble had demanded she be tortured, to be pushed to the limits so her powers had to emerge. She stayed in that dungeon for three years, being forced to try and open up her powers, the wealthy noble not giving up losing coin on her. One night, while she was counting the holes in the cement, a faint rattling of chains could be heard moving down the hallways, making their way casually. She had walked over to her caged door, trying to see who the newcomer was. She watches until the person was insight, her eyes watching him like a hawk as he was alone, no guard anywhere around. He looked to be a previous prisoner, badly beaten from various torture methods. Her eyes had gone from him to the guard outside her cell, knowing that he was quickly going to get caught and get punished even more. But he didn't. He walked straight back the guard, who didn't even blink. This made her curiosity and hope grow, for this stranger could easily leave this place, but for some reason chose to stay here. She waited until the next time she saw the stranger again, luckily this time the guard wasn't here. She called out to him, begging for him to get the keys and let her out, to free her. But he continued to walk on his way, without even looking at her. She had thought it was over, that she was going to end up dying in this cell. Days past and she never saw the stranger again, figuring that he must've been caught somehow, but then she had heard the familiar clinking of chains. She sat straight, going to go to the door, to beg him again, but he was already in front of her cell. She stared at him, too at shock of this strange being who seemed to haunt this prison. Haunt being the correct word. He stepped forward, gliding straight through the bars ad that's when Vera knew. He was a ghost. She had watched him come closer to her, seemingly not afraid of this phantom. He went over to her sitting position and dropped something into her lap. The keys. She snatched them from her lap and quickly unlocked her shackles, going to the door and doing the same with the bolt, opening it slowly as the creeks of the metal door didn't notify a guard. She disguised herself into one of the guards and slowly snuck out of the prison, the ghost right on her heels, following it's new master. Upon reaching the surface, Vera was finally free, free from the pain and torture that she had gone through for three, long years. She bolted into the city streets, dropping her disguise every now and again to change to another, blending in with the crazed city crowd. She thought about going home, but she couldn't. She wasn't safe there anymore, they wanted her gone, believing that she was nothing but a fake. But she found her Oracle powers and she would prove that they are at a loss without her to guide them. Appearance The first thing to be noticed about Vera is that she has silverish hair, looking pure white in the sun, with a matching silvery tail. She has longer ears, which seem to always be on the alert. Her face is a little more rounded, but somehow suits her more elegant features. Her eyes are like a clear sky blue, always filled with curiosity and wonder. She is slimmer and bustier than most of the people in her village, coming to 112lbs and making up for the weight, her height was at 5'1". Adorned on her head, she has two hair decorations in the front, along with the upper part of hair being tied back with another decorative beading and flowers. She seems to always be wearing what looks like ceremonial robes, which curve and accentuate her body, but also makes it easier for her move around easily in. The top of the robes is lined with fur, the bodice padded with light leather, tied to the side with thick rope. On the back of the robe, a large bow flows easily. Long sleeves are a must in this attire, giving her a graceful look as she moves. On her thigh, ribbon laces the middle, with a small amulet keeping the ribbons together. On her bare feet, she wears anklets, which jingle as she walks. In her normal form, her tails sprawl out behind her, becoming a little longer. Her fur is as soft as silk, being able to run your fingers through it with ease. The fur was snow white, the only exception being her feet and ears, which were a soot black. Even in fox form, she wears a necklace around her neck and a traditional fox max to cover her face. In this natural form, she comes to a taller height of 3'3". Upon moving to [[Shengming de Yaolan|'Sheng']] and her personality growing slightly darker with her new found love, Vera's appearance has taken a..different route. She wears different clothes, a short skirt and tight wraps. Vera also keeps her hair styled differently and under a permanent disguise of the color black, a disguise that seems almost useless but she didn't have the heart to fully get rid of her white hair. She has grown, achieving 6 tails and still gaining them quickly. Personality Vera is your typical fox; curious, skittish and a trickster. She enjoys to tease, play tricks on others and is also known to be a little flirt. Her emotions are always haywire, going from being the silent type to being the life of the party. She tends to act confident, as if the world cannot touch her, but if you were to break that barrier, you would see that she is hiding how easily it is for her to actually get shy. She is very loyal when she makes new friends and loves and will do ''everything in her power to keep them safe and happy, even going to lengths of sacrifice herself. She struggles between the alignments of good and bad, her powers making it extremely easy for her to become corrupted, but deep in her heart, she only wants to use them for good. She has good intentions, but she seems to follow her own path, having no mind for the rules already made. Upon the year of moving to Sheng and spending time with Inari, her personally has shifted to a...darker tone. She uses people, helps Inari find enslaved children and take them under their wing for their own benefit, learned darker spells. Her sinful spells have started to turn her mind malicious, the wicked thoughts slowly starting to trickle their way into her, slowly becoming corrupted. Friends * Kiato - A male Kitsune who was her only friend in her home village. * Inari - A male Kitsune she met as she was fleeing from her prisoners. He offered her shelter and safety if she were to become his own slave and she accepted. She has fallen for him a great amount. She learnt a lot about him and fell for him even more, willing to do whatever it would take to make him happy. They are lovers and are in the path to be married. * [[Malakai Gaunt|'Melchior']] - Male who helped her and Inari rescue slave children. Seems interested in her. Enemies * Whoever sold her. She has yet to find out who exactly it was. * The 'people' who held her captive. Aspirations * Wants to use her powers to help people. * Wants to find love, be it in friendship or romantically. Additional Info * Theme: Afterlife-XYLØ * New theme as her Alignment has shifted from Chaotic Good to Chaotic Evil. Theme: Alice Madness Returns Therapy (Intro Extended) Category:Inactive